wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Moose
Moose is a simple cape on a team with Prancer and Velvet. Personality Generally easy going and able to banter pretty well. He was willing to admit that he would probably be beaten by someone else. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Relationships Works alongside Prancer and Velvet. Moose is implied to be bisexual, and has had relations with both Prancer and Velvet.Ascimator:'''That would be one explicitly bi person, as in someone who stated out loud that they like not just one but both sexes. Those who have not at any point in text stated anything about their preference might be straight, gay, bi, ace or whatever. There is also at least one other explicitly bi character I can name off the top of my head, which is Sidepiece. '''Wildbow: Moose as well - he's in a loose relationship with Velvet and Prancer while he figures out his game plan - I can get people missing that (brief mention of complicated relationships) or forgetting because interlude 2 interlude 1 was a while ago, though. - Comment by Wildbow He seems to worry about what his mother would think of his lifestyle and activities.“People who maimed others,” I reminded him. “When I gouged you beneath your mask, you said your mom would’ve cried over it. How’s she going to feel about this?” “Low blow,” Prancer said. Moose just made a bit of a face, almost a scowl, but then faltering, like he couldn’t bring himself to.Excerpt from Heavens 12.3 Appearance Moose is a intimidatingly large, muscled man with untidy blonde hair. He has a crude metal face mask with cloth padding under it, matched with fur lined gauntlets. The rest of his 'costume' is casual ware.Moose was a big guy, with tousled blond hair. He’d undone some of the straps of his mask and had the mask laying over one muscular shoulder. The mask was metal, crude, and Moose wore something cloth under it for padding, which he had on now. He wore a sleeveless undershirt, jeans, boots, and had two gauntlets sitting next to him on the car seat. Even with the truck being large and Moose lying down across the length of the seat, he barely fit. He didn’t seem to mind much. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II He later upgraded to a full brown costume and tweaked his gauntlets.It was maybe five minutes in total before they decided they were uncomfortable with me being where I was. Across the street, a big guy in costume emerged. Blond haired, a metal mask with fur on it, and a combination of metal and what looked like horn or natural armor plates on a brown costume. His gauntlets looked menacing, with fur, metal, and studs. He looked pretty B-list, all in all. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Abilities and Powers Was strong enough to go toe to toe with Victoria Dallon. She thought there was more to his Brute power than he was letting on.I used my flight, and rose up off the ground. He didn’t react. I flew at him, forcefield up, fist out. He met my fist with his, moving faster than I’d expected. The shockwave from the impact knocked me back and up into the air. I righted myself and hovered on the spot, ten or so feet off the ground. The shockwave was weird. Intense, and focused. There was more to that Brute power. “I can’t embarrass myself too badly,” he said. “There’s an audience.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Moose's body movements can emanate shockwaves.He made a flicking motion with his finger. The shockwave followed, focused and narrow. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.7 He is capable of using it as a form of reactive defense by using his body as a spring in the face of a strike. History Background Presumably a natural trigger. Gold Morning Was on the battlefield and remembered the trigger vision that King of Cups had, that Teachers minion had helped everyone remember. Presumably was one of the people used by Khepri to end the event. Early-Ward Found his way to Velvet and Prancer and traveled with them across Earth Gimel. Was at Hollow point when a Hero showed up, he accurately predicted how it was going to go. As such he was predictably trounced by Victoria. - Excerpt from Shade 4.3 Took part on the assault on The Fallen. At some point during the attack, Moose was partially disemboweled, and ended up having to get part of his colon removed.“I came out of the attack on the Fallen compound needing three inches of colon removed after it got pulled out of my middle and left exposed to the world,” he said. “A friend died. I’ve had to face a lot of ugliness.” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.3 Post-Goddess' Takeover Was spotted on Earth N.Heavens 12.2 Decided to help Breakthrough with the fight against Cradle, and his army of mercenaries. He was quite efficient in breaking the Megacarpal's defense. Post-Attack on Teacher When the ice broke due to Fume Hood having broken triggered into a Titan, Prancer was one of multiple capes to also trigger into a Titan. In this form, he attacked Moose and two other friends, killing the latter. This caused Moose to also trigger into a Titan, and the two Titans then consolidated into the Titan Oberon.Prancer charged in, leaped, using the momentum of falling from two hundred feet in the air to augment the force of his blow. But by the time he reached Moose, Moose was already on his way to matching and exceeding his old friend’s stature. On his own way down the same road Prancer had just traveled. The thing that had been Prancer didn’t deliver the strike with any force. Instead, with the lightness of a feather landing, came to perch atop the broad back of the thing that had once been his and Velvet’s mutual friend and lover. And the world around them dissolved into black-lightning cracks, the small refuge they had built falling to pieces. Consolidate Consolidate Two became one, damaged, broken, and haphazard, because many of the needed connections weren’t there. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.z II Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Brute Category:Striker Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Point of View Character Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:Ward Characters